A conventional bicycle pedal is coupled with a connection shaft, wherein the connection shaft does not pass through the bicycle pedal and is locked with a crank, hence two planes are arranged on a large-diameter position of the connection shaft, and the two planes are rotated by a hand tool to lock with a crank.
However, the large-diameter position of the connection shaft is adjacent to the crank, so an operation space to the hand tool is narrow. Furthermore, a span between two bicycle pedals is fixed and cannot be adjusted based on using requirements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.